


when angels cry (a sweet lullaby)

by peachywoo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywoo/pseuds/peachywoo
Summary: When Chanhee feels ugly, Sunwoo is there to remind him how beautiful he truly is.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	when angels cry (a sweet lullaby)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time trying to write a sex scene, so sorry if its clumsy lmao be nice to me this time 
> 
> if you're my twitter mutual i'm sorry the first thing you hear from me in a month is....... a sunnew nsfw fic. 
> 
> for some reason i had iKONs don't forget playing on loop the entire time i was writting this so ! enjoy

Any other day, Choi Chanhee would get home and jump into his boyfriend's arms, going straight to cuddling on the couch while watching trash TV, ready to order takeout.  
  
But instead, once he's safe inside his apartment, he runs to the bathroom and collapses against the floor.   
  
There are days like these, where Chanhee doesn’t quite feel like himself. Where nothing he does is enough to make himself feel valuable at all. Nothing makes him feel comfortable in his skin.   
  
On days like these, he wants to crawl into a ball and hide, away from prying eyes, he doesn’t want to let anyone see him. He feels ugly. Disgusting.   
These feelings are something he has been fighting against for years, and during a period of time, he let them beat him, let them push him down, and completely disarm his sense of self.  
  
Time helped and healed. But it’s still not perfect, he knows this is going to stick with him forever. The battles he fought left scars deeply engraved in his soul, and they are always there reminding him of everything that went wrong with him.   
  
He’s strong, he knows this much. Now, he can wake up and stand up against everything that once hurt him. But he’s also human, there’s always gonna be days when he’s too exhausted to do it, where he is beaten down again.   
  
But the difference is that now Sunwoo is here to remind him that he’s beautiful.   
  
Sunwoo, sweet and gentle Sunwoo. The one person that he trusts to let himself be seen by, raw with emotion, covered with his pain.   
When they first met, Chanhee tried to run away and build higher walls to hide inside of.   
  
He hated the way Sunwoo looked at him like he was seeing the real him and not the persona he put up. He was so scared of this ugliness being revealed to someone else, scared of sharing his aching self with someone and being hurt as a result.  
  
Chanhee presented as a prim and proper person, not a hair out of place. He tried to be the prettiest version he could be. All to hide how ugly he actually felt.   
But Sunwoo saw all of it, somehow. He eased his way into Chanhee’s fragile heart and gave him the push he needed to start getting better.   
  
He saw everything that Chanhee was so adamant of him seeing, and instead of turning his back in disgust, he stayed. He stayed and made him feel like the most beautiful person alive.   
  
With tender touches and sweet kisses, with words Chanhee had never heard before. He believed everything Sunwoo said.   
  
Sunwoo witnessed Chanhee find a new sense of self, and he was there in every step of his journey to heal.   
  
And when Chanhee trips and falls, he’s there again.   
  
Sunwoo doesn’t pick him up, he knows Chanhee can do it without any help. But he’s there to make this pain more bearable, the reminder that someone is there for him even when he is not there for himself at all.   
  
Sunwoo kisses his tears away, caressing his cheeks.   
  
“Wanna talk about it?” he asks. Chanhee shakes his head. He doesn’t. Right now all he needs is Sunwoo to be there for him, to remind him he’s beautiful.   
Sunwoo hums, understanding. He slips his hands inside his shirt, just to leave soft touches on his sides, “Wanna go to our room?”   
  
Chanhee nods.   
  
Sunwoo gives him a gentle smile and helps him up from the bathroom floor.   
  
He knows what to do, how to make Chanhee feel special.   
  
So he does.   
  
When they reach his bed, Sunwoo lays him down, settling between his legs.   
  
The mood shifts completely to something more intimate as Sunwoo's hands traveling from his calves to his shoulders. Chanhee’s breath hitches and his hands attach themselves to the bedsheets to ground himself. He knows it's ridiculous, the way Sunwoo makes him feel weak even when they're both fully clothed.  
  
Sunwoo kisses Chanhee’s cheeks, then his eyes, softly. It's a reminder of how aware Sunwoo is of his dry tears.   
  
And he's here to remind Chanhee how much he means to him, how deep his feelings run inside.   
  
He undresses him carefully, kissing every patch of skin that’s left in the open. Chanhee shivers in anticipation, his heartbeat rapidly accelerating. Whenever it’s like this, it’s so much softer. On usual days, Chanhee and Sunwoo bicker their way into the bedroom, the push and pull making things rougher for both of them. Yet Sunwoo knows what Chanhee needs in every situation, and right now it’s this.   
  
He feels Sunwoo’s plump lips on his stomach, a touch that’s barely there, yet his skin fills with goosebumps. The wetness of Sunwoo’s tongue under his bellybutton suddenly eases a soft whine out of Chanhee.   
  
He kisses his way up to his lips. The sincerity dripping against his mouth, reassuring him that things are going to be okay. His tongue licks his way inside his mouth and Chanhee kisses back with force, bucking his hips against Sunwoo, making him moan inside his mouth. It’s wet and messy, it’s them.   
  
“You’re so beautiful,” says Sunwoo, a hand finding its way to Chanhee’s nipples, slightly squeezing. Chanhee whines and Sunwoo swallows them all.   
  
He detaches his mouth from Chanhee’s and traces his way to his neck, “Every single part of you is beautiful,” he bites his skin softly, “Even the parts you don’t like, I do. Beautiful inside out,” his hands caress every part of his body they can reach, almost like he’s worshipping it. He trembles.  
  
Chanhee feels like crying again, but for very different reasons.   
  
No matter how many times Sunwoo says these things to him, he always feels like he’s hearing them for the first time. Maybe it’s because Sunwoo means it to the bone.   
One of them settles on his waist, and he knows Sunwoo has a thing for it, but right now it’s almost like he’s trying to keep himself steady for the sake of Chanhee.   
  
A hand slips down to the hem of his boxers, but Chanhee stops him. He frowns at Sunwoo, who’s still fully dressed. Sunwoo knows that look very well, so he chuckles lowly, “Okay, okay.”   
  
He sits back and takes his shirt off. It’s a sight he never gets tired of seeing, there’s something so boyish in the way Sunwoo carries himself, and whenever he undresses his heart skips a beat. He soaks in the view, Sunwoo’s tanned skin and slightly defined chest. For a second Chanhee wants to sit up and bite.   
  
Sunwoo smiles when he notices the way Chanhee is looking at him, but Chanhee sees his reddened ears. Sunwoo always pretends to be more confident than he actually is, and Chanhee never calls him out on it.   
  
Then he moves to takes his pants off, and Chanhee giggles, because no matter how many times they do this, he’s always clumsy. There’s nothing sexy about it, yet his stomach fills with heat.   
  
Sunwoo looks a little embarrassed once he settles back in between his legs, his face immediately hiding against Chanhee’s neck.   
  
But he forgets about it once Sunwoo’s hand brushes against the front of his boxers. He gasps, softly, hands moving to grip Sunwoo’s shoulderblades.  
  
“So pretty,” Sunwoo says, pressing a little harder, whines escaping from Chanhee’s lips, “Look at you,” he says, moving back, holding himself up with one of his elbows. His teasing touches making Chanhee’s head spin. He drops a wet kiss against his mouth, “The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”   
  
A tear escapes the corner of one of his eyes. Sunwoo kisses it away.   
  
There are times when Chanhee wonders if it’s not burdensome for Sunwoo, to care for him when he’s like this. He wonders if he ever resents him for ruining some days where they were supposed to have a normal date. If he ever hoped that Chanhee would stop being this way, would stop being so broken.   
  
Yet those thoughts dissipate whenever Sunwoo holds him like this.

Because he feels the love he has for him.   
  
Sunwoo’s hands find the hem of his boxers, this time pulling them down swiftly. His cock slaps against his belly and Sunwoo immediately wraps his hand around it, stroking slowly. Chanhee moans at the touch, finally finding some relief. It’s easy to ignore the desperate need for something when there are so many emotions occurring at the same time, but now that he has Sunwoo making him feel good he realizes he was craving for it.   
  
“What do you need right now, baby?” he knows what Sunwoo is asking.   
  
“Inside me, ” he replies, bucking his hips, making the tip of his cock bump against the front of Sunwoo’s boxers. Sunwoo grunts.   
  
“Okay, baby, whatever you want,” he gives him two firm strokes and pulls away to fetch their things on the bedside table.   
  
Chanhee usually whines and acts bratty whenever Sunwoo leaves him alone in bed like this, but right now he simply watches him, his chest a little heavy. Sunwoo turns around and walks towards him, and instead of resuming what he was doing, he kisses Chanhee’s forehead and then the tip of his nose. 

  
“I love you the most,” he whispers. Chanhee bites his lips and nods.   
  
After that, they don’t talk anymore, the only noises being their heavy breathing and Chanhee’s lewd moans.   
  
It’s all slow and tender, Sunwoo prepares him with so much care he feels already overwhelmed by the time he slips inside of him slowly.  
  
Their foreheads touch, Chanhee closes his eyes and breathes in. He allows himself to be emotional about it because even it's never just sex with them, right now it's all too raw and sentimental.   
  
Sunwoo’s hands keep his legs raised as he thrusts into him, deep strokes that make Chanhee dizzy.   
  
At this moment, the only thought in his mind is Sunwoo. Sunwoo’s body against him, his natural musky aroma that he loves so much, the overbearing sensation of Sunwoo inside of him, and the loving look in Sunwoo’s eyes as he stares at Chanhee.   
  
He forgets about everything that makes him feel ugly. In Sunwoo’s arms, he’s beautiful.   
  
He starts crying because it’s been a rough day and it’s too much.   
  
“It’s okay,” he whispers, his movements getting a little sloppy. He wraps a hand against Chanhee’s cock, stroking at the same phase he’s thrusting inside of him.   
“Kiss me,” he lets out, wet with tears. Sunwoo does, of course.   
  
It’s a little rough, and desperate. Sunwoo's pace getting more frantic as Chanhee’s nails scratch against his back. He moans into Chanhee’s mouth, he loves it when it hurts a little.   
  
Chanhee feels so close, his breathing getting more and more agitated with each passing second. Sunwoo must notice it because he starts stroking faster, and Chanhee lets go.   
He comes all over his belly, his back arching, nails digging against Sunwoo’s skin.   
  
Sunwoo gives him a second to compose himself, pausing in place but Chanhee kicks him at the back of the thighs, urging him to continue.   
Sunwoo does, fast, trying his best to quickly find his own relief.   
  
Chanhee lets out little pained whines because it’s _too damn much_.   
  
He knows when Sunwoo is about to cum because he sees it in the way his body reacts, growing a little tense, his final moves faltering. He moans, coming inside the condom, pelvis pressed against Chanhee’s ass.   
  
Sunwoo’s head falls against Chanhee’s chest, breathing heavily. It’s a lot for him too, both of them feeling deeply emotional after everything.   
  
Chanhee wraps his arms around Sunwoo’s shoulders, pulling him closer.   
  
“Thank you,” he says. Sunwoo kisses his chest, right above his heart.   
  
Chanhee understands.   
  
And this is not the solution to all of his worries, not even close. He's still going to have to wake up tomorrow and face it all over again. But for now, it's enough.   
  
Because he has Sunwoo, and Sunwoo has him.  
  
Together, right now, they're both beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave kudos and a comment if you did, it makes my day :}}
> 
> my twt is inactive rn but i'm at @nyusunu there


End file.
